


Il porcospino schivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kafikiano amore [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla Mukuro/Kyoya.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Kafikiano amore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Segregato

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 45. Segregazione

Segregato

“Sai, non è poi così male venire segregati per tutta la vita. Non devi affrontare i rischi della vita. Sì, certo, quando ti torturano è doloroso, ma non è mai stato quello il mio fato.

I miei carcerieri condividono il tuo punto di vista. Pensano che io parli troppo, quindi mi tengono immerso in una vasca colma d’acqua con un tubo in bocca.

Peccato non siano riusciti a impedirmi di vendicarmi” sussurrò Mukuro.

Kyoya fissò le sue spalle, davanti alla vetrata polverosa coperta in parte da tende rosse lacere.

“Quando penso a cosa hai passato capisco la tua voglia di distruggere la Mafia, ma non giustifico il resto” disse.

[109].


	2. Metallo arrugginito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 38. Giostra

Metallo arrugginito

Mukuro saltellò in mezzo a delle lamiere arrugginite, facendo vorticare tra le mani il suo tridente. Alla sua cintola, c’era una pistola, la canna metallica rifletteva la luce dando vita ad un fastidioso bagliore.

“Perché non vieni avanti, sei timido?” domandò Rokudo.

Le gote di Kyoya si tinsero di un rosa delicato.

“Sono venuto a morderti a morte, Rokudo Mukuro. Non certo per perdere tempo a parlare!” abbaiò Hibari.

“Oh, invece c’è così tanto di cui parlare. Questo posto, prima del terremoto, era il sogno di ogni bambino. Proprio in questo punto sorgeva la giostra.

Persino Sawada Tsunayoshi veniva qui a giocare” disse Mukuro con voce trillante.

[107].


	3. Porcospino riservato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 11. Marshmallow

Porcospino riservato

Mukuro ridacchiò, guardando il viso di Kyoya passare dal rosso a bluastro.

< Adoro metterlo in imbarazzo. Non che sia difficile, anzi. Non è solo delicato come un fiore di ciliegio, ma ha anche un cuore tenero. Certo, per arrivarci bisogna prepararsi ad innumerevoli ferite ed ematomi. Non fa altro che mordermi a morte.

Prediligo ancor di più spaventarlo > pensò.

“Da quando siamo stati nel futuro, non riesco a guardare più nello stesso modo i marshmallow.

Mi ricordano quel maledetto di Byakuran” ringhiò Kyoya.

“Attento, finirò con l’essere geloso. _Kufufufu_” sussurrò Rokudo.

“Di me o di lui? Non mi piaceva il rapporto intimo che avevate” ringhiò Kyoya.

[108].


	4. Indiscrezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 35. Graffi

Indiscrezione

Kusakabe sospirò, passando la pezzuola umida di disinfettante sulla schiena di Kyoya. Lo sentì gemere e digrignare i denti.

Il vento che entrava dalla porta socchiusa, scivolando sui pavimenti di legno del tempio, spegnendo le candele, faceva ondeggiare gl’immensi capelli di Kusakabe.

“Questi non sembrano esattamente i graffi che ci si procura in combattimento.

Ieri notte hai di nuovo sfidato Mukuro, vero Hi-chan?” domandò Kusakabe.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi. Questo genere di cose non ti riguardano” abbaiò Hibari. Il suo viso si tinse di rosa e le sue gote divennero bollenti.

“Come desideri, Hi-chan” sussurrò Kusakabe. Ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

[100].


	5. Gattino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 36. Miagolio

Gattino

Mukuro, seduto sul ramo di un albero da cui pendevano delle stalattiti di ghiaccio, si affacciò, dimenando le gambe.

“Hi-ba-ri… Impressione mia o dalla tua giacca proviene un miagolio?” domandò. Piegò di lato il capo, sorridendo. “Kufufufu”.

Kyoya fece una smorfia e proseguì, leggermente incurvato. Teneva la giacca avvolta intorno a sé, appoggiata sulle spalle, non aveva infilato le braccia nelle maniche.

Il micetto che teneva tra le braccia si strofinava contro il suo petto, facendo le fusa.

Mukuro socchiuse gli occhi.

< Mi sono sbagliato quando ho pensato, per via della sua apparenza, che fosse un mafioso come gli altri > pensò.

[103].


End file.
